


Accidental Encounter.

by atzblurbs



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atzblurbs/pseuds/atzblurbs
Summary: You traveled for a concert and end up running into the group you're there to see, and in an elevator no less!





	Accidental Encounter.

[12:11 p.m.]

 

You had just finished doing your makeup in the massive window of your hotel room for natural lighting which displayed the beautiful, but bustling downtown life. 

You were out of state for a concert and decided to come a couple of days early to explore. After all, you weren’t sure if you’d get the chance to come here again. 

You sighed in contentment, looking out at the view from the 22nd floor before quickly changing and grabbing your purse and heading into the hallway. 

The hotel was so huge that you turned right instead of left for the elevators and got lost for a hot second. When you finally found them again and pressed the down button, you looked down to your phone to text your group chat about the incident while chuckling at yourself and waiting. 

you: holy shit guys, this hotel is so big that i just got lost looking for the elevators. houston, we aren’t in kansas anymore!!!  
\- uhhhh you definitely just confused two references there  
\- asdijlfhaeiuf lmaoooooo you dumbass

As you were laughing a little harder now at your friends’ responses, the elevator made a loud but strange sound that startled you and made you jump. It sounded like the elevator had stopped abruptly, but it only lasted for about 5 seconds, so you brushed it off. 

Pretty soon after, you were typing a reply when you heard the ding. 

As you were typing, the door slid open, and you walked in just enough to turn around and face the door while still looking down at your phone. 

Immediately the hair on the back of your neck stood up because you could tell by the stifling air in the small space that there were quite a few others on the elevator behind you which made you a little anxious. Even though your nose was almost touching the door to give yourself space, you started to feel a bit crowded. 

You glanced over and noticed the “L” button for the Lobby was already lit up, so you opened up Twitter to try and distract yourself.

You were scrolling through your timeline when a fancam of one of the members of the group you were here to see popped up. You were just going to watch the media play silently, but your thumb slipped when trying to swipe down more, and it opened the video, and the audio blared out of your iPhone speakers and echoed off the walls.

Your face immediately turned bright red, and you mumbled a “Sorry,” without even looking up and frantically exiting the app.

You heard a chuckle escape one of the people’s mouths behind you and you slowly peaked up at the reflection in the elevator doors to see where it had come from.

Although the silver doors distorted the reflection, you were sure you were familiar with this face that was framed by black hair and bright red streaks. Then your gaze flitted and narrowed while staring at another boy now with bleach blonde locks.

You counted eight men in total and knew you knew them from somewhere, but for some reason, nothing was lining up.

That’s when your eyes locked with the first man’s face again as he smirked at you in the reflection, you tilted your head in response to him and tried hard to place his face. Suddenly, his smirk turned into a full-blown smile adorned with deep dimples, and finally, your brain stopped short-circuiting, and it all clicked. 

No fucking way, you thought to yourself.

But just about that time, the lights in the elevator flickered and went out, the colossal boom you heard earlier happened again, and all of you made shocked noises as the elevator came to a halt and your body was thrown against the doors while your elevator-mates also stumbled.

You hit your arm hard as you fell a bit and you straightened up and rubbed it to console yourself while starting to panic about what just happened. 

You knew exactly who was in the elevator with you, but the fact that it was no longer moving was the more pressing issue. Your heart started racing while you heard the eight men start speaking up and most likely asking each other what happened and what to do, but the sound of your heartbeat’s frantic pounding was outweighing their voices at the moment. 

You pulled your phone out quickly to hope you had some kind of connection even though elevators are notorious dead spots. 

You were shocked and relieved to see you had two bars. You immediately dialed the hotel, and the front desk receptionist picked up quickly.

“Hello, if you’re calling about the elevator, it’s currently broken.” He must have been fielding calls about this already.

“Yeah I know, I’m currently stuck in it. Along with eight other people…” you trailed off, noticing all eight of them were watching you talk.

“Oh my! I didn’t know anyone was on any of them when it happened! Luckily, I already called the repairman, and he’ll be here in 5 minutes to assess the problem. It shouldn’t take that long.” 

This calmed your nerves and as you finished speaking to him and hung up, they looked at you expectantly to fill them in somehow. You wanted them to know you all wouldn’t be there all day or anything, and not to worry.

Thank god for your college’s language requirement and the only two options being Dutch and Korean, and for your decision to choose the latter.

You gulped to calm yourself and spoke in a soft voice, “I just spoke with the front desk receptionist, and he said the man who will fix this would be here in about 3 minutes and it won’t take too long after that..”

Yeosang looked at you with a genuinely confused expression while the rest had made impressed sounds at your perfect speech. 

“Woah! You know Korean?!” San exclaimed. 

“Little bit..” you chuckled. 

“Thank you for telling us what’s happening,” Joong spoke up with a smile.

You nodded at him and smiled back when Woosan exchanged a glance, followed by smirks.

Oh god. 

“Wait a second…” Wooyoung started.

“You know us…” San added.

“…right?” Wooyoung finished. 

They both looked at you with some of the most sinister smiles you’d ever seen.

“Of course,” you answered.

Yunho decided to speak up now, “We all heard Hala Hala playing earlier….” he started.

Great. You had hoped they’d let it go, but now your face and ears were red again. You sheepishly smiled in response and looked at the ground.  
“…but what’re our names, then?” he asked.

As if I don’t know your names. 

“You’re Yun,” you began, then took turns pointing to each member to name them. “Yeo. Joongie. Hwa. Sani. Ming. Jjong…” you pointed to Wooyoung last and said, “and last but not least, Youngie.” 

You smiled at all of them, hoping they wouldn’t find this awkward and noticed their grins.

“What?” you questioned them.

“You called all of us by nicknames,” Jongho answered with a laugh.

You gasped after realizing and covered your mouth, “Oh! I’m sorry if that was weird..” you said behind your hand.

Yeosang cracked a smile, “You speak like a native Korean, but your reactions are so American.”

Noted, sir.

“It’s okay,” Seonghwa said, “we all found it cute.” 

You’re lying but thanks anyways! you thought. 

“Are you coming to the concert?” Mingi asked, and you released the breath you had been holding due to the relief of a topic change.

“Yeah, I’m super excited for it!” 

“We are too, but we’re nervous. We want to show our best sides at the show.” 

You scoffed and said, “We all love your music and you guys as people, just be yourselves comfortably!” 

“We’ll try our best!” Joong piped up.

Suddenly the lights flickered back on, and someone’s voice came over the emergency speaker in the elevator.

“You guys okay in there?”

“Yes!” you answered, “Are we getting out soon?”

“Yep, in just a minute!” 

Wow, that was fast.

You turned to the boys and said, “We’ll be out in just a minute.”

They all thanked you, and then Joong asked, “So where were you headed before this happened?”

“I was going out to sight-see! There’s a couple of famous buildings and parks here that I’d like to see for myself.”

“Oh, you’re not from here?” Yunho innocently asked which made you giggle.

“Yunho,” Yeosang started.

“What?”

“Why would she stay in a hotel if she was?” 

Everyone laughed meanwhile Woosan both started busting a lung. You snickered at Yeosang’s comment too when Seonghwa sighed with a smile and said, “Okay, relax you two,” to Woosan. 

“Yes, please,” Hongjoong agreed placing his pointer fingers on both temples and rubbing. 

“Oh, that’s true,” Yunho admitted smiling. 

“We’re doing the same thing, actually. We’re most excited for the food, though,” Jongho stated. 

“Oh, yes, eat a lot! I love knowing you guys have full stomachs,” you said. 

Mingi laughed and said, “Really?” 

“Yes! ATINYs get worried about you, guys. We want you guys getting as much rest as possible and eating lots!” 

“That’s sweet of you,” Joong answered while the rest agreed with him.

Finally, the elevator jerked and started moving again, so you decided to wrap up your conversation. “It was so nice meeting you, guys,” you said, smiling. “Thank you for all of your hard work and I can’t wait to see you at the show.” 

“No, thank you!” Seonghwa said.

“Yeah, you let us know what was happening,” Yunho added. 

“It made the situation less awkward too since we could all talk,” Jongho commented. 

You switched to English now and said, “We’re elevator buddies!” 

“YEAH! BUDDIES!” Wooyoung shouted.

“WOOOO!” San added. 

You chuckled at them then looked at Yeosang who was now sporting a judgmental expression and jokingly asked, “How do you deal with them?!” 

“I usually ignore them,” he answered smugly with a smile. 

The elevator dinged again, and the doors opened up to the Lobby.

You all stepped out and got to the front doors when you turned to say, “Thanks, again!” 

“Thank you, too!” Hongjoong said back.

“Yeah, thanks!” they all echoed.

“See you at the show!” Mingi smiled.

“Okay, bye!” you waved.

“BYE BYE!!!” they all yelled before walking out and disappearing into the crowd on the street. 

You pulled your phone out and opened your group chat:

you: SADKJFLF GUY S  
you: you will never fucking believe what just happened to me!!!!!!!!!


End file.
